


Бездна

by ilera



Category: Neverland (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, гетные пейринги лишь упоминаются
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Что произошло с Крюком и Старки после того, как они остались в пещере вдвоем?
Relationships: Gentleman Starkey/Elizabeth Bonny (mentioned), James Hook/Elizabeth Bonny (mentioned), James Hook/Gentleman Starkey
Kudos: 1





	Бездна

— Чем ты заменишь руку, Крюк? — упиваясь собственным превосходством, поддел Старки.  
Когда Крюк не ответил, он вновь схватил его за культю и слегка сжал. Крюк застонал и повернул к нему лицо. Старки не понравилось выражение покорности на нем.  
— Почему ты меня не оставишь? — прошипел Крюк. — Одному выбраться проще.  
— Может, мне нравится чувство власти над тобой, — криво улыбнулся Старки. — Джеймс Крюк наконец-то у моих ног. Во всех смыслах слова.  
Не слушая протесты Крюка, он принялся перевязывать его правую руку — вернее то, что от нее осталось. Дело это было непростое: Крюк сопротивлялся, а Старки не умел заниматься ранеными.  
— Будь я на твоем месте, я бы себя убил, — злобно выплюнул Крюк, когда Старки почти закончил.  
— Как хорошо, что на моем месте именно я. Тебе бы было неудобно в моих сапогах.  
— Если бы ты убил меня, как я просил…  
— Тебе этого очень хочется, не так ли? — прервал его Старки и затянул узел на культе Крюка. — Мальчишка тебя не послушал, и ты надеешься, что послушаю я.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь.  
— Хм, а я уже начал было об этом забывать.  
— Ты же всегда хотел меня убить, и вот тебе представилась прекрасная возможность.  
— Я не дерусь с калеками. — Крюк поморщился, но промолчал. Подумав, Старки добавил: — Ты сам сказал: двести лет на корабле с одними и теми же людьми любого сведут с ума. Я не собираюсь провести следующие двести лет в одиночестве.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он поднялся и стал ходить вокруг, бормоча себе под нос: «Должно же тут быть что-то, ну хотя бы веревка. Не обязательно длинная, Господи, мне подойдет и короткая — свяжу этого упрямца и столкну вниз».  
— Ты действительно спятил, Старки, — нарушил молчание Крюк.  
— Господи, пошли еще кляп для моего друга, — продолжил Старки как ни в чем не бывало.  
— У Господа есть более важные дела, чем прислушиваться к пирату. Если бы ты убил меня, кляп бы не понадобился.  
— Надеюсь, жажда умереть не заразна.  
Крюк приподнялся на локте и пронзительно взглянул в глаза Старки:  
— А ты бы хотел жить… таким? Да ни одна женщина больше не возляжет со мной!  
— Я бы удовлетворился мужчиной, — так же серьезно ответил Старки. — Не смотри на меня так. Я же сказал, провести двести лет на корабле с одними и теми же людьми, которых тебе захочется убить уже на второй год, не так-то легко. И Элизабет не всегда брала меня в постель, а мои нужды никуда не девались. Мы выкручивались как могли и не считали это чем-то постыдным. И если ты сейчас схохмишь, я отрублю тебе вторую руку. Женщин все равно интересует только то, что между ног.  
— Бедный Старки, теперь я понимаю, почему Лиз тебя бросила.  
Старки хотел было напомнить, кто из них хозяин положения, но Крюк смотрел на него открыто и с такой искренней улыбкой, что оскорбления застыли на губах.  
— Так ты собираешься прыгать? — кашлянул Старки.  
— А если не прыгну?  
Перед глазами Старки встала унизительная сцена из прошлого: Крюк держит у его шеи саблю и шепчет: «Теперь ты мой, Старки, только мой», слова больно ранят, а теплое дыхание неожиданно возбуждает. Взглянув на бывшего соперника, Старки сымитировал его манеру речи:  
— Ты мой, Крюк, и будешь выполнять мои приказы.  
— О, теперь я твоя собственность?  
Но Старки не повелся: в конце концов, победитель имеет право быть снисходительным. Он ухватил Крюка под левый локоть и помог подняться.  
— Это наш единственный шанс, Крюк. Мы либо утонем, либо выберемся из этой гребаной пещеры. Решай.  
— Твой талант убеждать поразителен — речь настоящего джентльмена.  
— Хватит спорить, — ответил Старки, чувствуя, как на смену азарту приходит усталость. — Я могу уйти один, но предпочел бы, чтобы ты пошел со мной.  
Крюк, видимо, почуял напряжение, потому что ограничился кивком.  
— Будем прыгать на счет три. — Голос Старки сорвался, и он добавил с уверенностью, которую не ощущал: — Если останемся живы, обещаю найти тебе женщину.  
— Не нужно.  
— Что? — рассеянно переспросил Старки, сосредоточенно глядя в темноту внизу. — Ты же сам недавно хотел женщину.  
Крюк внимательно оглядел Старки и неожиданно выдал:  
— Ты боишься.  
— А кто бы не боялся? — огрызнулся Старки.  
— Дай руку.  
Не успел Старки возразить, как Крюк крепко обхватил его ладонь и сделал шаг к бездне.  
— Стой, мы же договорились считать до...  
У Старки перехватило дыхание, а в следующий миг под ногами оказалась пустота.

Старки закашлялся, и его вырвало водой.  
— Я думал, ты помер, — раздалось над ним, и Старки снова потерял сознание.

— Почему я голый? — спросил Старки, очнувшись в следующий раз.  
— Раз ты не помер, обойдешься без переохлаждения, — раздался невозмутимый ответ. — Наша одежда еще не высохла.  
Старки хотел было повернуться и рассмотреть голого Крюка, но голова взорвалась болью, и он провалился в темноту.

— У тебя рваная рана на затылке и, возможно, сотрясение, — сказал Крюк. — Странно, что вообще остался жив.  
— Это ты виноват — не дождался моей отмашки.  
— Если бы я не прыгнул тогда, ты бы не решился прыгнуть позже.  
Старки промолчал: в словах Крюка была доля истины. Оказавшись на краю бездны, он уже не был уверен в своем плане. Возможность спокойно умереть показалась ему более приятной, чем разбиться о поверхность воды.  
Крюк сидел, словно нахохлившаяся ворона, и разглаживал на себе высохший камзол. Старки подумал, что если не хочет замерзнуть, то и ему стоит одеться. «А, плевать», — подумал он и перевернулся на другой бок, поджав ноги. Через полчаса — или прошла только минута? — его накрыла рубашка, и стало немного теплее.  
— Почему ты еще здесь? — спросил Старки, согревшись.  
— А куда мне спешить?  
В желудке заурчало.  
— Не знаю, например, добыть нам еду.  
— «Нам», значит? Совсем недавно ты уверял, что сам все сделаешь.  
— Когда я это говорил? — не согласился Старки.  
— Когда взял надо мной верховенство, — насмешливо ответил Крюк. — Оно, знаешь ли, накладывает некоторые обязательства. Обеспечить нас ужином в том числе.  
— Хорошо. Только полежу пару минут.

Первое, что ощутил Старки, проснувшись, был прекрасный запах жареного мяса. Крюк ничего не сказал, пока Старки с аппетитом уплетал кусок ноги, но, когда он закончил, сообщил не допускающим возражений тоном:  
— Теперь я буду отдавать приказы.  
Старки промолчал. «В конце концов, — подумал он, — так будет проще: не надо планировать дальнейшие действия, думать о чем-то сложном или заставлять Крюка себе подчиняться». Что-то говорило Старки, что последнее все равно бы ему не удалось.  
— Одевайся и пойдем, — скомандовал Крюк, поднимаясь.  
— Куда?  
— Узнаешь.  
Вздохнув, Старки последовал за Крюком. «И не задавать лишних вопросов, видимо».  
— И вот еще что, — остановился вдруг Крюк, из-за чего Старки чуть не врезался ему в спину. — Раз Лиз больше не может согреть постель ни тебе, ни мне, будем обходиться собственными силами.  
— Ты имеешь в виду?.. — не поверил своим ушам Старки.  
— Именно.  
Крюк властно притянул Старки к себе и крепко поцеловал в губы. Отдышавшись, Старки слабо улыбнулся:  
— Согласен.  
И без лишних слов они продолжили путь.


End file.
